The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 Dec 2017
00:01:15 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: :/ 00:01:30 CHAT Princess Chey14: Hey mess 00:03:18 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hi 00:04:34 CHAT Princess Chey14: I am lonely 00:04:47 CHAT C.Syde65: That doesn't sound good. 00:05:26 CHAT Princess Chey14: Yea 00:08:15 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:09:57 CHAT Princess Chey14: Hey 00:15:29 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I looked away for 30 seconds and I see 54 messages. 00:15:50 CHAT Chase McFly: I only see 14, Mario 00:15:58 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: on CC. 00:16:05 CHAT Chase McFly: Ah. 00:18:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: He sends messages rather fast. 00:18:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like Light Matter did. 00:18:31 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I never seen messages sent this fast. 00:18:39 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: No, he does it faster. 00:18:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Light Matter was faster, because like 00:18:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Light Matter could send over 1000 in a matter of seconds. 00:19:09 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: So can Brickle. 00:19:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Using modified scripts Brickle can. 00:19:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: JEFFY MEETS WEST HEATER MEETS LIGHT MATTER has joined the chat. ~ 00:21:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ~WEST HEATER BETTER THAN JEFFY AND LM has been banned by Jr Mime . ~ 00:21:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf 00:22:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's doing it like Light Matter was. 00:23:01 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Probably used regexes to check his username. 00:24:06 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 00:26:23 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 00:26:37 CHAT C.Syde65: Bob and Q! O/ 00:26:38 CHAT HearthRaven: Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:26:44 CHAT Qstlijku: Looks like there was so much spam on CC I couldn't join 00:26:48 CHAT HearthRaven: Welcome, Hart New Bob. 00:26:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/hqs8cr 00:26:59 CHAT Princess Chey14: ? 00:27:00 CHAT Hart New Bob: Welcome, HearthRaven. 00:27:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Remember how Light Matter would drop those long texts and lag out chat? 00:27:09 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah 00:27:09 CHAT HearthRaven: Yes. 00:27:11 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 00:27:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jeffy and West are doing that on CCC. 00:27:25 CHAT HearthRaven: Damn. 00:27:29 CHAT C.Syde65: And the stupid CCChatBot did nothing. No offence on them, but it was the truth. 00:27:33 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: At this point, West just needs to end up in jail. 00:27:37 CHAT HearthRaven: ^^ @Syde 00:27:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It can only log. 00:27:51 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 00:27:58 CHAT HearthRaven: Korra-san, PM. 00:27:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: He has already committed crimes to get himself in jail. 00:28:04 CHAT HearthRaven: ^ 00:28:06 CHAT Qstlijku: I'm sure they'll put antispam tools in it eventually 00:28:06 CHAT C.Syde65: What can only log? 00:28:12 CHAT Qstlijku: The new chat bot on CC 00:28:22 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 00:28:24 CHAT C.Syde65: I was talking about CCChatBot. 00:28:24 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 00:28:26 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 0 leaves, and 28 messages logged. 00:28:34 CHAT Qstlijku: CCChatBot is no longer in CC chat 00:28:38 CHAT C.Syde65: I know. 00:28:39 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I need to get my bot back on here. 00:28:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ...CCChatBot isn't there. 00:28:45 CHAT C.Syde65: I was talking about an earlier time. 00:29:10 CHAT C.Syde65: Several months ago, CCChatBot just sat there and let them spam the chat. 00:29:17 CHAT HearthRaven: Sad. 00:29:48 CHAT Hart New Bob: Tragic. 00:29:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And my browser is fucked up, 00:29:59 CHAT C.Syde65: It's job is to detect flooding and spam, and kick those that do it, which is exactly what the user was doing, only bigger. 00:30:01 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Wonder where I can report such federal offenses. 00:30:11 CHAT HearthRaven: Same. 00:30:21 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: He has hacked users and has made threats. He can end up in federal prison. 00:30:31 CHAT C.Syde65: Who have they hacked? 00:30:33 CHAT C.Syde65: Slendy for one. 00:30:37 CHAT HearthRaven: Yeah. IDK how he hasn't. 00:31:37 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Well, I just know he hacked Slendy but I will not be surprised if he hacked other users. 00:32:02 CHAT C.Syde65: Yes, but do we know if he's hacked anyone else? 00:32:07 CHAT HearthRaven: Korra, didn't West try to reset your password some time ago? 00:32:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/hqsa31 00:32:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah. 00:32:45 CHAT HearthRaven: I thought. 00:32:50 CHAT HearthRaven: dammit 00:33:06 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Well I do not know anyone else he may have hacked. 00:33:07 CHAT HearthRaven: I thought so, is what I meant to type. 00:33:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Still, that is enough to get him arrested. 00:33:19 CHAT HearthRaven: Yeah. 00:33:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: There's so much spam. 00:33:27 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Besides, he has made threats to other users. 00:33:31 CHAT HearthRaven: I'm glad I'm not on CC atm 00:33:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: CCC, ESB, Matiyunu Wiki. CHAT Too much spam. :| 00:33:45 CHAT HearthRaven: ESB too? 00:33:48 CHAT HearthRaven: Damn. 00:34:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah, Cookie dropped a huge wall of text in ESB about at 6:21 and the chat has been dead since. 00:37:04 CHAT Chase McFly: Sad. 00:38:54 QUIT HearthRaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:39:41 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: so the abuse fliter can IP block? for how long? 00:39:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Infinite, I believe. 00:40:22 CHAT C.Syde65: I wonder how the chat will be logged without BrickleBot. Not now, but later. 00:42:57 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:43:05 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah, infinite. 00:43:06 CHAT C.Syde65: South! o/ 00:43:08 CHAT South Ferry: And true C.Syde65. o/ 00:44:56 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Slendy can log. 00:45:06 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But Brickle is significantly faster. 00:45:21 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 00:45:21 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 00:45:24 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 6 messages logged. 00:45:41 CHAT C.Syde65: True, but. 00:45:50 CHAT C.Syde65: Will Slendy be there during that time? 00:46:08 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Oh, idk. 00:46:41 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Korra, can bureaucrats flag users as bots? 00:47:01 CHAT C.Syde65: I've tested my bot, and my bot seems able to log, though it would have to be brought in before the other bot leaves. 00:47:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. CHAT But we're holding a vote. 00:49:02 CHAT Qstlijku: Why @Syde? 00:49:12 CHAT C.Syde65: What do you mean, why? 00:49:21 CHAT Qstlijku: Why would it have to be brought in before the other bot leaves? 00:49:46 CHAT C.Syde65: Because it wouldn't be able to log everything that happened before the other bot left. 00:49:59 CHAT C.Syde65: And everything that happened directly after. 00:51:16 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah. 00:57:37 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 00:57:40 CHAT C.Syde65: It's weird because bots have auto-confirmed status already, because auto-confirmed status is included with bot rights. 00:58:14 CHAT C.Syde65: I guess that doesn't change anything with the way the Abuse Filter does it. 00:58:46 QUIT Princess Chey14 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:58:58 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:59:04 CHAT Qstlijku: Maybe it would get the rights back if the bot status was removed and then added back 00:59:29 CHAT C.Syde65: I doubt it. 00:59:58 CHAT C.Syde65: Because according to the filter, Mario's bot is less than 4 days old. 01:00:16 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm sure whether removing and adding the flag back would help. 01:00:21 CHAT C.Syde65: *not sure 01:00:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And who will remove and then add the flag? No one here can. 01:00:42 CHAT C.Syde65: ^ 01:02:30 CHAT Chase McFly: Ludicrous. 01:03:34 QUIT Princess Chey14 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:07:47 CHAT Chase McFly: (hi) 01:07:53 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 01:07:54 CHAT Alex.sapre: hai 01:08:12 CHAT South Ferry: welcome Alex.sapre 01:08:14 CHAT Alex.sapre: hello 01:08:21 CHAT Alex.sapre: just randomly jumping in here 01:08:26 CHAT Alex.sapre: not spying or anything ;) 01:08:45 CHAT Chase McFly: BRB 01:11:09 CHAT Alex.sapre: most of the time it's something a small group do and then leave alone after a bit 01:11:13 CHAT South Ferry: That's what this was this was on track to become; 01:11:21 CHAT South Ferry: but this was salvaged. 01:11:22 CHAT C.Syde65: Role-play wikis that don't have much content don't normally last very long. 01:11:26 CHAT South Ferry: We need some more roleplaying, however. 01:11:38 CHAT South Ferry: If the RP does not continue; 01:11:46 CHAT South Ferry: Then surely we won't have anything much in terms of content. 01:11:47 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: TDL is about 9 months old 01:11:47 CHAT Alex.sapre: where do you do the RP? 01:11:56 CHAT South Ferry: The RP is done in Discussions. 01:11:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: In Discussions. 01:12:15 CHAT South Ferry: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/f 01:12:25 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:13:27 CHAT Qstlijku: So 01:13:27 CHAT Hart New Bob: Korra PM 01:13:47 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:13:57 CHAT C.Syde65: So what? I don't get it. 01:13:57 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 01:14:27 CHAT Qstlijku: Mess PM 01:15:00 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:15:02 CHAT Qstlijku: wb Chey 01:15:05 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Chey! o/ 01:15:21 CHAT Princess Chey14: Hey 01:15:21 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome P.C.F.T. 01:15:30 CHAT Princess Chey14: Huh South 01:15:40 CHAT South Ferry: PC, FT. 01:15:46 CHAT C.Syde65: 14:12:54 Qstlijku: So CHAT I'm not sure what you're saying. 01:15:49 CHAT Qstlijku: What's FT for? 01:15:58 CHAT South Ferry: Fourteen. 01:16:04 CHAT Qstlijku: I think that was by mistake @Syde 01:16:05 CHAT Princess Chey14: Oh 01:16:07 CHAT South Ferry: I wonder where T.G.P.O.C is. 01:16:14 CHAT Chase McFly: Then what stands for fifteen? 01:16:16 CHAT South Ferry: Or A.D.S.S.L.F.H.O. 01:16:23 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. 01:16:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf does T.G.P.O.C mean? 01:16:30 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 01:16:32 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra PM 01:16:34 CHAT South Ferry: F.F.T Chase McFly 01:16:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Wtf does A.D.S.S.L.F.H.O. mean? 01:17:09 CHAT South Ferry: you're just A.D.S.S.L.F.H.O. 01:17:09 CHAT South Ferry: lmfao. 01:17:10 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: wtf is that!!! 01:17:13 CHAT South Ferry: It does not matter. 01:17:14 CHAT Chase McFly: Those all stand for insulting words :| 01:17:20 CHAT South Ferry: nope! 01:17:32 CHAT C.Syde65: I think it does matter. 01:18:20 CHAT South Ferry: Messenger of Heaven LOVES jr mime. 01:18:24 CHAT Princess Chey14: No 01:19:11 CHAT South Ferry: ^ 01:19:11 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 01:20:05 CHAT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:20:05 CHAT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 1 leaves, and 45 messages logged. 01:20:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 01:20:05 CHAT South Ferry: just say what you will sayl. 01:20:05 CHAT South Ferry: I can log it later. 01:20:05 CHAT South Ferry: Manually. 01:20:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I kinda like Mime 01:20:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stop kicking Slendy. 01:20:05 CHAT Princess Chey14: Mess pm me 01:20:06 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: you PM me I have no reason to PM you lol 01:20:06 CBOT Android Oreo: Android Oreo v2.0 is online! 01:19:13 CHAT South Ferry: I cannot believe I would use ^. 01:19:13 CHAT South Ferry: Now SlendyBot can't log shit. 01:19:16 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I wanna say something without it being logged!! 01:19:16 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:19:17 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 1 leaves, and 45 messages logged. 01:19:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 01:19:30 CHAT South Ferry: just say what you will sayl. 01:21:59 CHAT Android Oreo: Logging... 01:21:59 CHAT Android Oreo: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 10 messages logged. 01:21:59 CHAT Android Oreo: Hahaha yes! 01:21:59 CHAT Qstlijku: Whose bot is this? 01:21:59 CHAT Android Oreo: I did it! 01:21:59 CHAT Android Oreo: It is South Ferry! 01:21:59 CHAT C.Syde65: Why did you kick Android? 01:21:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He must be high again. 01:21:59 CHAT South Ferry: I did it! 01:21:59 CHAT C.Syde65: Now we haven't got a bot here. 01:22:00 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 01:22:02 CHAT C.Syde65: Now we do. 01:22:05 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 01:27:24 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: it does matter 01:27:24 CHAT C.Syde65: It does matter. 01:27:24 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (dance) 01:27:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Did you get my reply, Q? 01:27:24 CHAT C.Syde65: People need to know these things, if they are going to be okay with those things being said to or in-front of them. 01:27:24 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah @Korra 01:27:24 CHAT Qstlijku: Someone take over Slendy 01:27:24 CHAT Qstlijku: I gotta go in a few 01:27:24 CHAT South Ferry: I'll take Slendy. 01:27:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay. 01:27:25 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 01:27:29 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 01:27:30 CHAT C.Syde65: Do you know Slendy's password, South? 01:27:30 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:27:33 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 12 messages logged. 01:27:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South doesn't. 01:27:40 CHAT C.Syde65: Okay. 01:27:45 CHAT South Ferry: For now TheKorraFanatic will use Slendy. 01:27:53 CHAT South Ferry: Is what I would recommend. 01:28:03 CHAT C.Syde65: I'll leave it for someone that does know to tell him. 01:28:06 CHAT C.Syde65: Other than myself. 01:28:13 CHAT Qstlijku: Do you know @Syde? 01:28:17 CHAT C.Syde65: Yes. 01:28:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He doesn't really need to be told. CHAT Enough admins can handle Slendy alreadt. 01:28:42 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 01:28:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *already* 01:29:01 CHAT C.Syde65: That's why I didn't tell South, because I wanted to wait for approval first. 01:29:32 CHAT South Ferry: I said to have TheKorraFanatic use Slendy! 01:29:38 CHAT South Ferry: I cannot use him right now! 01:29:45 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: tbh since I own Slendy Korra and the others that know always leave it up to me to tell the person after we discuss it of course 01:29:54 CHAT Princess Chey14: Mess I need you 01:29:58 CHAT South Ferry: ye tbh i tbh agree tbh Messenger of Heaven tbh 01:30:01 CHAT South Ferry: Heartwarming Princess Chey14. 01:30:03 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: you just said in PM you didn't 01:30:06 CHAT South Ferry: :O 01:30:12 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, which is why I haven't told anyone the password. 01:30:12 CHAT South Ferry: Any ideas for tdl everyone? 01:30:30 CHAT South Ferry: It was mostly a meme t.g.p.o.c and a.d.s.s.l.f.h.o anyways 01:30:43 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Chey again pls just PM me no need to say things like that on main 01:30:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We've never waited for your sole approval. We've discussed it and then told the person. @Mess lol 01:30:55 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 01:30:57 JOIN Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined Team Demon Light. 01:31:03 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome back Robot Jones is Omnipotent. 01:31:10 CHAT Qstlijku: Looks like all the accounts that spammed CC are now globally blocked 01:31:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. 01:31:17 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I've always been the one to tell the person Kora 01:31:20 CHAT C.Syde65: Brilliant. 01:31:21 CHAT Robot Jones is Omnipotent: Aw geez my frickin' keyboard's being weird 01:31:25 CHAT Qstlijku: I wonder what the delay was 01:31:42 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: brb 01:31:43 CHAT Robot Jones is Omnipotent: Maybe it was Dom DeLuise. 01:32:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Actually, you just PMed Syde and told him. It wasn't a set thing because you're the owner, lol. 01:32:01 CHAT C.Syde65: I know Mess told me the password the second time. I'm not sure if she told me the first time. I think she did but I can't remember. It was either Mess or Korra. 01:32:15 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah. 01:32:19 CHAT C.Syde65: What do you mean, "just"? 01:32:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I told you the first time. 01:32:24 CHAT C.Syde65: Ah. 01:32:27 CHAT South Ferry: Mess did not tell me the third time either. 01:32:32 CHAT South Ferry: First time it was Q, 01:32:34 CHAT South Ferry: Second was tgpoc, 01:32:38 CHAT South Ferry: third was adsslfho. 01:32:46 CHAT Qstlijku: What? 01:32:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You tell me what TGPOC means right now! 01:32:50 CHAT C.Syde65: Who is tgpoc and adsslfho? 01:32:59 CHAT South Ferry: tgpoc - tkf adsslfho - moh 01:33:07 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: tbh as Slendy's owner I kinda need to be asked first because its my account and I need to know how has acess 01:33:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What tf does tgpoc mean? 01:33:16 CHAT Qstlijku: ^^^ 01:33:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: who* 01:33:51 CHAT Robot Jones is Omnipotent: Does anyone want to RP? 01:33:56 CHAT Robot Jones is Omnipotent: /me dabs. 01:34:29 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 01:34:30 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:34:33 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 56 messages logged. 01:34:37 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Reverting vandalism on my userpage on CC. 01:34:42 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 01:34:43 CHAT C.Syde65: Is Slendy going to be on chat when it's night in my area, or do I need to bring in my bot to log? 01:34:44 CHAT Robot Jones is Omnipotent: Uuhm. 01:35:13 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:35:20 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:35:29 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:35:45 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi, Jack 01:35:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You probably need to bring your bot. 01:36:07 CHAT C.Syde65: Okay then. 01:36:08 CHAT Robot Jones is Omnipotent: /me is own bot. 01:36:10 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:36:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jack, can you block all those accounts at ESB when you get the chance? 01:36:19 CHAT Robot Jones is Omnipotent: Beep boop beep. 01:36:23 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:36:31 CHAT C.Syde65: If that's the case, I would need to know when Slendy is about to go offline, so I can do it. 01:37:05 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Why not just bring Slendy offline and Jack brings his bot online? 01:41:31 CHAT SlendyBot: Farewell, I am heading out. o/ 01:41:31 CHAT Chase McFly: Bye, Slenderbot 2.0 01:41:31 CHAT Chase McFly: :p 01:41:31 CHAT Chase McFly: (bye) 01:41:31 CHAT C.Syde65: Wait. 01:41:31 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen SlenderBot 2.0 01:41:31 CHAT SlendyBot: /me waits. 01:41:31 CHAT SlendyBot: I have not seen SlenderBot 2.0. Did you mean Slenderbot2.0? 01:41:31 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Stay online 24/7 until my bot can reenter. 01:41:31 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen Slenderbot2.0 01:41:31 CHAT SlendyBot: Chase McFly: I last saw Slenderbot2.0 140 days, 12 hours, 17 minutes, and 1 second ago. 01:41:31 CBOT Syde BOT: Syde BOT v2.0 is online! 01:41:45 CHAT C.Syde65: There. 01:41:47 CHAT Chase McFly: Hyde Bot! 01:41:51 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:41:51 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Let's have a bot wrestling match some time. :P 01:41:54 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Slendy is by far the slowest bot here and we need a fast bot. 01:41:54 CHAT Chase McFly: XD 01:42:04 CHAT Chase McFly: jJack, look at the RP 01:42:10 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I saw and I am replying. 01:42:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Slendy is gone, 01:42:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: he just hasn't left chat yet. 01:42:27 CHAT C.Syde65: Weird. 01:43:11 QUIT SlendyBot has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:43:16 CHAT Chase McFly: Now he has 01:43:21 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 01:43:21 CBOT Syde BOT: Logging... 01:43:22 CBOT Syde BOT: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 1 leaves, and 24 messages logged. 01:43:46 CHAT Chase McFly: He logged from before he arrived 01:43:49 CHAT Chase McFly: O.o 01:45:25 QUIT Princess Chey14 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:45:25 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: /test 01:45:32 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval Droid.modCmds.on(); 01:45:32 CBOT Syde BOT: Booting up! 01:45:35 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: /test 01:45:35 CBOT Syde BOT: ʇsǝʇ¡ 01:46:01 CHAT C.Syde65: Doesn't eval only work on that bot for me though? 01:46:12 CHAT C.Syde65: Maybe not. 01:46:53 CHAT C.Syde65: !seen Princess Chey14 01:46:53 CBOT Syde BOT: C.Syde65: I last saw Princess Chey14 1 minute, and 28 seconds ago. 01:46:58 CHAT C.Syde65: Interesting. 01:47:04 CHAT C.Syde65: It works in this chat. 01:47:14 CHAT C.Syde65: Yet I couldn't get it to work in other chats. 01:47:33 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: You probably did not make the seen page correctly. 01:47:47 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: What wikis did you try it on? 01:47:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You also have it in this bot's chat js, and not on the other chats. 01:48:26 CHAT C.Syde65: My wiki and open sandbox wiki (which another user created) 01:48:47 CHAT C.Syde65: I have the JS on the other wikis I tried it in. 01:50:07 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: The seen page seems to be properly made. 01:50:24 CHAT C.Syde65: Weird. 01:50:41 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen Downtown Freezy 01:50:42 CBOT Syde BOT: Chase McFly: I last saw Downtown Freezy 1 day, 8 hours, 44 minutes, and 52 seconds ago. 01:51:52 CHAT C.Syde65: Has Syde BOT ever seen Downtown Freezy? Or is it just saying when one of the others last saw it? 01:52:03 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: The seen system is unified. 01:52:12 CHAT C.Syde65: Meaning? 01:52:20 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: All the bots share the same seen unification. 01:52:25 CHAT C.Syde65: Ah. 01:52:31 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:53:04 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Maybe I should make a logging system to log all of the commands that are used. 01:53:19 CHAT C.Syde65: Maybe. 01:54:40 CHAT C.Syde65: !seen Harleyquin16 01:54:40 CBOT Syde BOT: C.Syde65: I last saw Harleyquin16 83 days, 2 minutes, and 50 seconds ago. 01:54:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Sad. 01:55:08 CHAT C.Syde65: Okay, well I don't remember Syde BOT and Harleyquin16 meeting each other in person, I mean chat, but okay? :P 01:55:37 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Like I said, the seen system is unified. 01:55:48 CHAT C.Syde65: True. 01:56:01 CHAT C.Syde65: Anything else that's unified? 01:56:14 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Not much really. 01:56:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: The !tell command is per bot. 01:56:22 CHAT C.Syde65: Okay. 01:56:28 CHAT C.Syde65: Ah. 02:09:48 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:10:19 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (dance) 02:10:42 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Chey! o/ 02:10:48 CHAT Princess Chey14: Syde 02:13:11 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:13:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Qstlijku. 02:13:28 CHAT Qstlijku: Hey 02:13:31 QUIT Princess Chey14 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:13:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Why did Syde BOT replace SlendyBot? 02:13:43 CHAT C.Syde65: It appears that the emotes that are used with emotebombs depend on the chat they are in, since yesterday I set a bomb off in my wiki's chat, just for a test, and the emotes it produced were from my wiki's chat. 02:13:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lag. @Q 02:14:10 CHAT C.Syde65: Also it saves them from having to join later. 02:14:13 CHAT Qstlijku: How many of each emote does it produce? 02:14:16 CHAT C.Syde65: When Slendy leaves. 02:14:23 CHAT C.Syde65: Er...? 02:14:29 CHAT C.Syde65: /me checks the log of his wiki. 02:14:46 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:14:47 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 02:14:50 CHAT Qstlijku: wb Chey 02:14:53 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 02:17:53 CBOT Syde BOT: (Korra) 02:17:53 CBOT Syde BOT: (teiko) 02:17:53 CBOT Syde BOT: (falco) 02:17:53 CBOT Syde BOT: (belle) 02:17:53 CBOT Syde BOT: (chase) 02:17:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Dumb. 02:17:53 CHAT Qstlijku: !reversedemotebomb 02:17:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: .. 02:17:53 CHAT Qstlijku: Test 02:17:53 CHAT C.Syde65: Could we not? 02:17:53 CBOT Syde BOT: Syde BOT v2.0 is online! 02:17:54 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:18:00 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:18:06 CHAT C.Syde65: Can we not do that? 02:18:10 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 02:18:10 CBOT Syde BOT: Logging... 02:18:12 CBOT Syde BOT: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 0 leaves, and 7 messages logged. 02:18:16 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Dumb 02:18:18 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:18:24 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:18:25 CHAT C.Syde65: We should turn it off. 02:18:33 CHAT C.Syde65: The emotebomb command. 02:18:33 CHAT Princess Chey14: Oww 02:18:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Great gob, Q. :P 02:18:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: +emotebomb 02:18:58 CBOT Syde BOT: Emotebomb is now enabled! 02:19:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: +emotebomb 02:19:04 CBOT Syde BOT: Emotebomb is now disabled. 02:19:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good, good. 02:19:10 CHAT Qstlijku: +pearlbomb 02:19:11 CHAT C.Syde65: :d 02:19:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Let's never do that again. 02:19:16 CHAT Qstlijku: !emotebomb 02:19:16 CBOT Syde BOT: Emotebomb is disabled. To use emotebomb, please ask a moderator to enable the emotebomb with +emotebomb. 02:19:18 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm glad it's off now. 02:19:22 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:19:23 CHAT Qstlijku: !reversedemotebomb 02:19:23 CBOT Syde BOT: Emotebomb is disabled. To use emotebomb, please ask a moderator to enable the emotebomb with +emotebomb. 02:19:32 JOIN Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined Team Demon Light. 02:19:34 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Do +emotebomb 2 times 02:19:34 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:19:41 CHAT C.Syde65: What? 02:19:43 CHAT C.Syde65: No. 02:19:48 CHAT C.Syde65: Wait, why? 02:19:48 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It turns of the emotebomb. 02:19:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls. 02:19:53 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. 02:19:58 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Jack and Mess! o/ 02:20:13 CHAT Princess Chey14: Syde 02:20:13 CHAT Qstlijku: I’ll have to try that when I have really good internet 02:20:18 CHAT Qstlijku: See if it makes me lag then 02:20:32 CHAT C.Syde65: If what makes you lag? 02:20:33 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hi. 02:20:40 CHAT Qstlijku: The emotebomb 02:20:41 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Or, I'll do it. 02:20:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Chey, why do you keep randomly saying usernames? 02:20:52 CHAT C.Syde65: We really shouldn't. 02:20:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval Droid.modCmds.emotebomb(); 02:20:53 CBOT Syde BOT: Emotebomb is now enabled! 02:20:56 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval Droid.modCmds.emotebomb(); 02:20:56 CBOT Syde BOT: Emotebomb is now disabled. 02:21:01 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !emotebomb 02:21:01 CBOT Syde BOT: Emotebomb is disabled. To use emotebomb, please ask a moderator to enable the emotebomb with +emotebomb. 02:21:05 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (y) 02:21:16 CHAT C.Syde65: ^eval Droid.modCmds.emotebomb(); 02:21:30 CHAT C.Syde65: Why didn't it work on my bot? 02:21:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Q PM. 02:21:56 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: The limitation is still limited to me regardless of the bot owner. 02:22:08 CHAT C.Syde65: How does one change that? 02:22:14 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval Droid.modCmds.log(); 02:22:14 CBOT Syde BOT: Logging... 02:22:16 CBOT Syde BOT: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 4 joins, 1 leaves, and 41 messages logged. 02:22:23 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Only I can change it. 02:22:26 CHAT C.Syde65: I'd have to change the JS for it. For my bot's JS. 02:22:50 CHAT C.Syde65: Like, creating a duplicate of the JS and import that instead. 02:22:50 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:22:56 CHAT Qstlijku: I have that done already 02:23:03 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 02:23:08 CHAT C.Syde65: @ Q - What do you mean? 02:23:10 CHAT Chase McFly: SydeBot, why? 02:23:15 CHAT Chase McFly: Why did youd elete all that chat? 02:23:15 CHAT Qstlijku: In SlendyBot 02:23:28 CHAT Chase McFly: So much TDL chat, lost forever, sad. 02:23:30 CHAT Qstlijku: Using the version on my personal test wiki 02:23:32 CHAT Chase McFly: I never even saw it. 02:23:33 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:23:38 CHAT C.Syde65: So I'd need to change that for my bot then. 02:23:58 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah 02:23:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But Slendy's script still needs to be the original one so it can get updates and everything. 02:24:10 CHAT Qstlijku: User:SlendyBot/chat.js 02:24:25 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Please, change it back to the original script. 02:24:52 CHAT C.Syde65: Why? 02:25:00 CHAT C.Syde65: Ah, right. 02:26:12 CHAT C.Syde65: Does it have to be imported from an article page, or can it be from a project page? 02:26:25 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It can be in whatever namespace. 02:26:48 CHAT Chase McFly: /me nukes emotebomb 02:27:38 CHAT Qstlijku: Test 02:28:43 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:28:54 CHAT C.Syde65: How am I meant to copy the code? It's awkward to select it all when the page is protected. 02:29:10 CHAT Qstlijku: You just say select all 02:29:11 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh, never mind. 02:29:13 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:29:24 CHAT C.Syde65: The select all option doesn't work, since I can't edit the page. 02:29:33 CHAT C.Syde65: It only appears when I can modify the text. 02:30:18 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:30:19 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 02:31:28 CHAT Qstlijku: What device are you using? 02:32:02 CHAT C.Syde65: PC, Windows XP (should be replaced shortly), Google Chrome. 02:32:11 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 02:32:26 CHAT Qstlijku: Didn’t know anyone still used Windows XP 02:34:53 CHAT C.Syde65: I know. 02:35:03 CHAT C.Syde65: I've been meaning to get it replaced in ages. 02:35:53 CHAT C.Syde65: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/index.php?title=User%3ASyde_BOT%2Fchat.js&diff=73826&oldid=73182 Does that work? 02:36:21 CHAT Qstlijku: Not sure 02:36:37 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 02:36:37 CBOT Syde BOT: Logging... 02:36:39 CBOT Syde BOT: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 2 leaves, and 14 messages logged. 02:36:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Lisa Fiss 02:37:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You have to remove the other code Syde. 02:37:12 CHAT C.Syde65: Why? 02:37:20 CHAT Qstlijku: Because you can’t have two codes 02:37:22 CHAT C.Syde65: Didn't Mario say it was better that I didn't? 02:37:33 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:37:35 CHAT Qstlijku: No? 02:37:44 CHAT C.Syde65: What do you mean no? 02:37:52 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 02:37:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He means 02:38:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: bno. 02:38:06 CHAT Qstlijku: I don’t think he ever said that 02:38:06 CHAT C.Syde65: 15:23:59 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But Slendy's script still needs to be the original one so it can get updates and everything. CHAT 15:24:25 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Please, change it back to the original script. 02:38:17 CHAT C.Syde65: Unless he only meant for Slendy. 02:38:24 CHAT Qstlijku: That was referring to Slendy 02:38:31 CHAT C.Syde65: Okay then. 02:39:09 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:39:35 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 02:39:42 CHAT Qstlijku: Now CC chat is showing up blank again 02:40:05 CHAT Qstlijku: Now it’s not 02:40:35 CHAT C.Syde65: Messenger Deviln? 02:40:39 CHAT C.Syde65: What? :P 02:40:51 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:41:21 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 02:41:22 CHAT Qstlijku: Mario are you here? 02:41:31 CHAT Qstlijku: You’re dorespamming 02:41:35 CHAT Qstlijku: *doorspamming 02:41:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: shush Syde lollol 02:42:14 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:42:37 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:42:47 CHAT Qstlijku: I remember when Brick was banned by Sactage for doorspam a couple times 02:43:10 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 02:43:13 KICK Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kicked by Qstlijku. 02:43:43 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 02:43:43 CBOT Syde BOT: Logging... 02:43:45 CBOT Syde BOT: Adding to chatlog 1 kicks and 0 bans reported. 3 joins, 4 leaves, and 16 messages logged. 02:43:55 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:44:38 CHAT C.Syde65: What? I just wondered why you said that in my bot's PM. :P 02:44:42 CHAT Princess Chey14: Wb Korra 02:44:49 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: getting links 02:44:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 02:44:51 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra! o/ 02:44:58 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: we use bots for that all the time lol 02:45:03 CHAT Qstlijku: Now Jr Mime left CC chat 02:45:09 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh, right, lol. 02:46:20 CHAT Qstlijku: Mario still hasn’t returned 02:46:28 CHAT Qstlijku: Means he wasn’t watching chat when he was doorspamming 02:46:43 CHAT Qstlijku: Well I gotta go 02:46:48 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye everyone 02:46:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 02:46:55 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 02:47:01 CHAT Qstlijku: \o 02:47:02 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: bye 02:47:09 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 2016 04 23